


Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You… I know you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/gifts).



“You… I know you.”

Donna felt a twinge of pain as she stared at the man in the rather dashing jacket. She didn’t recognize his face but something was triggering her memories.

“No, no you don’t. Just an old man passing through in my… police box. Nothing to see here, Donna.”

“Oi, how do you know my name then?”

When it came all rushing back to Donna she felt more twinges of pain but then they stopped and it was replaced with memories that were wiped long ago. “Oh you bloody spaceman. You made me forget.”

“No, I don’t do hugging anymore--”

Donna ignored The Doctor and hugged him anyway. Frankly, he was just going to have to deal with it.


End file.
